<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closer by Mieteve_Minijoma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457418">Closer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieteve_Minijoma/pseuds/Mieteve_Minijoma'>Mieteve_Minijoma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairytale of New York [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Dom Betty Cooper, F/M, Flashbacks, Gun Violence, Light Dom/sub, Mild Smut, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Protective Jughead Jones, Public Sex, Sex Club, Threats of Violence, Undercover Missions, Undercover as Married</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieteve_Minijoma/pseuds/Mieteve_Minijoma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The team had recently received word that an underground sex trafficking ring was operating from within a few of the underground BDSM  dungeons in New York City. They were establishments where like-minded individuals would go to participate in different forms of play - without judgment and with complete discretion. </p>
<p>It only seemed right, given their status in the unit as well as their relationship outside of work, that Betty and Jughead would take the lead on this one and go undercover as a rich, eccentric married couple looking to find a third party to ‘purchase’ for play.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairytale of New York [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all! Next installment is here and I am hoping that you guys enjoy it! I am enjoying writing these little one shots and telling their story one snippet at a time. </p>
<p>Just so you guys are aware, this one has references to sex trafficking and the BDSM lifestyle as well as some non-graphic violence. Please be warned if any of these things are triggering for you.</p>
<p>Lastly, I wanna thank the amazing @KittiLee for doing the beta on this for me and cheering me on! Thanks, hun! 😘</p>
<p>-Bina 💜</p>
<p>********************************</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you going to be good for me, Pet?” Betty whispered huskily as she tugged on the leash in her hands, taking in the sight of her partner in nothing more than a pair of tight leather pants, biker boots, and studded dog collar. The cut of his muscles made her want to tie him down and teasingly run her tongue along them, all just to make him squirm until he begged for release.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Will I get something for being a good boy, My Queen?” Jughead replied with a smirk, his eyebrow raised in challenge. Betty took her riding crop and popped him on the abs, the sting sending a tingling sensation running straight to his manhood. She pulled at the base of the leash where it was hooked on the thick silver ring of his collar and brought his face level with hers.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t be a brat, Pet, or I may have to punish you,” Betty growled before she dragged him further through the crowded dungeon. Jughead bit his cheek and took in the sight of his girlfriend in her buckle-front black leather bustier and matching leather mini-skirt. The garter belt holding up her black thigh-highs sat in stark contrast against her milky white skin, the tempting sight making his dick twitch slightly. He didn't know how he'd survive tonight, he was already half-hard and they had only just arrived.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Guys, for the love of God, at least mute yourselves! You understand that we can hear you, right</span>
  <em>
    <span>?” Archie choked out, the shock and embarrassment clear in his voice. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just trying to get into character, A. Can’t help it if we are just </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>really</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> good at it.” Betty let out a breathy chuckle, licking a stripe up Jughead’s jawline as they surveyed the room. All around them were half-naked (and some fully naked) bodies engaged in different forms of play. This was only their third time being here, and under different circumstances, Betty might have enjoyed herself, but this was for work. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The team had recently received word that an underground sex trafficking ring was operating from within a few of the underground BDSM  dungeons in New York City. They were establishments where like-minded individuals would go to participate in different forms of play - without judgment and with complete discretion. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It only seemed right, given their status in the unit as well as their relationship outside of work, that Betty and Jughead would take the lead on this one and go undercover as a rich, eccentric married couple looking to find a third party to ‘purchase’ for play.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Keep your eyes open, Pet. We need to find our mark and see if we can get into those back rooms,” Betty whispered into Jughead’s ear, her warm breath fanning his face while she lightly ran her nails across his chest. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jughead shivered as she suckled on the sensitive skin behind his ear, driving him wild and making his mind cloud over with lust. Despite playing the part of the ‘bratty sub’ tonight, Jughead and Betty's actual sexual dynamic was much different.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jughead was used to being in charge, being the dominant partner in the bedroom. But this time was different, these men would be more likely to deal with a female Dom than a male one. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He knew he had to stay still and allow her to dominate him in order to keep their cover-up, but it was getting so difficult. All he wanted to do was slam her into the nearest wall and fuck her into next week - regardless of an audience or not. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, My Queen,” he huffed as Betty ran her free hand down his chest to cup his erection through his pants. She was playing dirty and he honestly couldn’t even be mad at it. He knew she loved to roleplay and this was getting both of them worked up, increasing faster each time. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jughead’s eyes fluttered briefly, but then he caught sight of their suspect, Dominic Volkov. He ran his hand into her hair, tugging her back sharply before kissing her. Then he buried his face into her neck and whispered, “The Red has materialized. 2 o’clock, over by the girl getting flogged.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Betty moaned as he lapped at her neck before turning slightly to see the large Russian man and a group of his associates. They were watching with lustful eyes as the petite brunette that was kneeling on the floor in front of them - completely naked and being flogged by a busty redhead in a skin-tight bodysuit - cried out in ecstasy. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Minions, we have eyes on The Red and his comrades. We will observe from a distance and try to find safe passage for the littles. If things go south, you all know the signal,” Betty whispered, hearing her team confirm on the other end. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All they needed to do now was somehow infiltrate the back of the club where they were holding the girls and get them to safety as quickly as possible. On their command, the dungeon would be swarming with agents from both sides to help rescue the girls and apprehend the bad guys. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now, they just needed to wait. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Betty noticed that one of Dominic’s associates was eyeing her and had pointed the couple out to their suspect. Betty tried to remain indifferent to the eyes trained on them, but the men were watching the couple a little too intently for her liking. She made a split-second decision, knowing they had to look the part they were here to play. “Going dark, code Omega,” Betty murmured, discreetly muting both of their earpieces while pushing Jughead back.   </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get on your knees, Pet. We have an audience to perform for,” Betty rasped in a sultry voice, nudging him down as she sat down on the large crushed velvet chair and spread her legs apart. She was already wet just from being in this place with Jughead and she knew he wouldn’t care to have a little fun while on assignment.     </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jughead ran his hands up her stocking covered calves, deliberately taking his time to tease her just a little before reaching the place she wanted him most. He leaned in torturously slow, licking a stripe up the front of her soaked panties and making her jump. Betty’s hands automatically flew to Jughead’s hair, steadying herself as a breathy moan escaped her lips.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now, now, Pet. We can play when we get home, this is business,” Betty whimpered, throwing her head back for added effect as he began to suckle on her inner thigh. Jughead placed his hands behind his back, gripping his wrists to keep them in place while he placed gentle kisses to her sex.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But you smell so good, My Queen. Can’t I have just a little taste? I’ll be such a good boy,” Jughead muttered, winking at her before sliding his tongue across her panties again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Betty tugged his hair harder, glancing through her lashes to see Dominic watching her with a lewd look in his eyes. She took the opportunity to put her acting skills to the test, holding him in place while swatting Jughead lightly with the riding crop. She smirked internally at his resulting growl, knowing that once they were back at her place she was going to pay for all the teasing. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jughead continued to taunt her, biting her inner thighs and sucking bruises to whatever skin he could reach. Betty maintained eye contact with Dominic, watching as he rubbed the front of his slacks before leaning over to whisper something to one of his men. They all stood at once, ignoring the women in front of them and gradually making their way towards the couple.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just as Dominic and his goons reached them, Betty cried out, faking an Oscar-worthy orgasm. She pretended to simply grab at Jughead’s hair while turning his earpiece back on before throwing her head back and doing the same for hers. She ignored Archie’s groans of annoyance as she continued gasping and moaning.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well hello, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>госпожа</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>,” Dominic’s thick accent cut through the white noise of the club and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Betty panted, pretending to come down from her high as her eyes met his dark ones.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello to you too, suga',” Betty replied in a thick southern accent, maintaining her hold on Jughead’s hair and keeping him in place. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You and your friend are new to my humble establishment, are you not? I don’t believe we have been properly introduced. My name is Dom,” Dominic stated, his eyes dragging over the expanse of Betty’s thighs while Jughead continued to lick at the crease of her hip.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Betty smiled sweetly as she sat up and crossed her legs, pushing Jughead back on his heels and licking her lips while she ran the riding crop down his sternum. She watched with amusement as goosebumps erupted along his bare skin the further down she moved the crop. After a brief moment, her eyes turned to focus on the large Russian man and bit her lip.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, we have not. However, my pet and I did just recently relocate here from Atlanta. My friends call me Mistress Sephie and this is my husband, Aidon. I can’t tell you what a relief it was to hear about your club! It’s been far too long since my pet and I have been free to play in public. Isn’t that right, dove?” Betty declared as she held out her hand to pet Jughead on the head. He proceeded to play his part, nuzzling his face into her hip and wrapping his arms around her calves.    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you, Miss Sephie. A few of my associates tell me you and your partner are looking to enhance your current dynamic? Is that correct?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why, yes. I have a </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>particular </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>need that my current pet cannot fulfill,” Betty stated in a sugary tone, scratching her nails into Jughead’s scalp and making him groan.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think we may be able to provide you with the perfect plaything for you and your 'pet' to meet those needs. For the right price, of course...”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Done. Price is of no consequence in our world. Now, may I see this ‘plaything’?” Betty asked cooly, never wavering. Dominic held his hand out for Betty to take, motioning to the back of the club with the other. Betty took his hand willingly, tugging Jughead off his knees with the leash around her wrist. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As they made their way through the sea of bodies, her heart pounded harder against her ribcage. The butterfly knife hidden in the steampunk style corset she wore was pushing into the skin under her breasts and giving her some comfort. While she knew Jughead had two micro 9mm handguns hidden in each of his boots, she would have felt so much more at ease if she could have carried hers as well. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She looked around her as they passed through the VIP section of the dungeon where all of the high-paying members were behind velvet ropes, engaging in acts that were very likely illegal. Betty tightened her grip on the nylon leash in her hand, but shook her head and focused on the task ahead of them. These people will get picked up when they raid the building and she’d see that each of them got what they deserved.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dominic kept a grip on Betty’s hand as he punched in the code to unlock the door leading into the back of the club. The harsh difference in lighting to the dark scene behind them was jarring to both Betty and Jughead, their eyes adjusting enough to take in the gray concrete walls and floor. Lining the ceiling above them were large holophane lights, casting a clinical glow around them. The corridor was lined with doors on either side, whiteboards on the outside of the doors showing age, race, and whether or not the girls were 'intact'.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Betty’s jaw clenched when she saw that some of these girls were no more than 12 years old, only a few years younger than Jughead’s sister, Jellybean. Her stomach turned at the thought that something like this could happen to her, that someone could take his sister and sell her as a slave. It made her want to take her knife and slit Dominic’s throat and leave him to bleed out on the polished concrete floor. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The only thing stopping her was the man beside her, the one bright spot in her life, the reason that she got out of bed every morning. After years of cutting herself off from romantic entanglements, Jughead had just slammed into her life like a force of nature and swept her off her feet. She would do anything to make sure he was safe and sound, so she wasn’t about to put him in danger just to take down a Russian trafficker. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“As you can see, we have a variety to choose from - depending on your unique tastes. Do you have a specific one in mind?” Betty put her finger to her chin, pretending to think before she spoke.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmmm. Could you give me a moment alone to converse with my husband? He may be my pet but I want to get his opinion as well. After all, he will want to play with our new toy too.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course,” Dominic said, stepping away and moving to stand at the other end of the hallway. Betty pulled Jughead to her, dropping the leash as she ran her hand into his hair.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you think, dove?” She whispered seductively, running her tongue along his ear lobe for added flair.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“There are at least six ruski’s guarding the corridor, plus The Red. I was able to catch a glimpse of the passcode; 4972289, that should give you guys access to the back,” Jughead mumbled into her hair, his eyes still firmly planted on the henchmen around them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are the shades in place, A?” Betty asked, giggling and biting Jughead's neck as if he had told her something naughty.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Yes. And Cerberus is at the gate, ready and awaiting your signal,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Archie announced into their earpieces. Betty grabbed Jughead by his chin, taking his mouth in a hungry kiss while slipping her hand into the hidden pocket of her corset to retrieve her knife. She discreetly unhooked his leash while she licked the inside of his mouth ravenously. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She grinned as she pulled away from his kiss, pushing Jughead down into a squatting position for quicker access to his weapons. Taking note of the two men behind her, she tilted her head to the side and smirked at Dominic.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I think we have a deal, comrade. But tell me, do any of your playthings have an allergy to </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>pomegranates</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>?" She asked, her eyelashes fluttering innocently. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Before the confusion could even register on his face, they both swung into action. Jughead pulled his guns out of his boots, spinning to fire at the armed guards surrounding Dominic while Betty flicked her wrist, opening her balisong knife and turning to face the two men behind her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One of the men attempted to draw a weapon, which Betty swiftly kicked from his hands before burying her knife into the other goons' side to bring him to his knees. She grabbed his head and kneed him in the face, knocking him out cold. She was so focused on the man in front of her that she didn't see the second henchmen sneaking up from behind.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly, he grabbed her - knocking her knife to the floor - and pointed his now recovered gun to her side while yelling something to Dominic in Russian. The noise drew Jughead’s attention, who had been so focused on taking down the armed guards that he neglected to watch his partner’s six. He was now on his feet, one gun trained on Dominic - who had pulled his own weapon - and the other pointed directly at the man holding Betty hostage.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Betty’s heart broke when she saw the pained look in his eyes, his chest heaving from exertion and fear. He whipped his head between the two men before he met Betty’s eyes, sorrow overtaking the normally oceanic color and making them look like steel. “What do I do?” he asked, his eyes burrowing into Betty’s.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That is simple, my friend. You lower your weapons and let my associate and I leave through the back door or we make your little friend bleed out,” Dominic stated matter of factly, not realizing that the question was not even addressed to him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s easy, J...” She paused for a moment, steadying her breathing and hoping that Jughead would understand what to do, “Do you remember when we went to that old drive-in theater in Hadensville? You know, the one with the silly name?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Betty smiled slightly at the memory, remembering how excited Jughead was to see the double feature of Speed and The Matrix. The theater had been showing them in preparation for Keanu Reeves’ new film, John Wick, and Jughead was dying to see The Matrix on the big screen.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“It’s a cinematic turning point in filmmaking that influenced a whole generation of future directors, Betts! We have to see it the way it was meant to be seen, on the big screen!”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I remember...” Jughead’s shaky voice brought Betty’s mind to the here and now and she stared into his worried eyes before she carefully spoke. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you remember what Harry said to Jack? When they were in this same position?” She asked carefully, watching Jughead’s eyes grow wide as the realization of what she was saying hit him like a freight train. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. Hell no, B. Not happening... I can’t-- </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I won’t</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>!” He shook his head before darting his head back and forth to look at the men he had his weapons trained on. Dominic had a steady aim on Betty - as did the man who held her hostage - and Betty watched his hands shake as he silently pleaded with her to find another way.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Enough!” Dominic yelled. “You know, I think we will take your pretty little friend with us. She should fetch me a pretty penny on the market. Or maybe she would like me to keep her for myself?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You take one step towards her and I put a bullet between your eyes, asshole,” Jughead spat, his fingers tightening on the grips of his guns.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do. It. J...” Betty gritted, needing him to do it now before one - or both - of them died.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“NO!” Jughead howled, tears forming in his gaze.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Dammit, J! Shoot the hostage, that’s an order!</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>” Betty yelled back, knowing that he would not go against a direct order, even if it was something like this. A half a breath later Betty felt the bullet hit her sternum, just below the breast bone, and she felt herself collapsing to the ground. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her ears were ringing and all she could hear was more gunfire above her and the shouts that echoed throughout the club before the door burst open, revealing her team. The last thing she remembered seeing before she blacked out was Jughead’s worried stare, his mouth moving but no words penetrating the whooshing sound in her ears.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>*</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>*</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>*</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>~~Dec 18th, 2019 - 1:36 AM~~</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty woke with a start, her body covered in a sheen of sweat as she struggled to catch her breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s bizarre</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought, remembering the contents of her dream. She hadn’t thought about that particular mission in years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had only been working cases for about four months when it all happened and it took a lot of therapy sessions with the bureau’s psychologist just to get Jughead back into a proper headspace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she had woken up in the hospital later the next day, Jughead had been a mess. Even though he knew she wasn’t going to die - the kevlar in her corset saved her from any permanent damage - she did have a bruised sternum and a few cracked ribs from the impact of the bullet. It had hurt like hell, but they were both alive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead shooting her in her vest gave him enough time to put a bullet into both Dominic and his henchman within a fraction of a heartbeat after she dropped to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just a moment later that her team infiltrated the corridor, freeing the captive girls and taking them to safety. Betty had blacked out, but Jughead filled her in on all the details when she came to the next day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The following few months saw Jughead being overly careful with her and treating her like a porcelain doll until it got to be too much for Betty to take. She eventually had to take control and show him that she wasn’t some fragile damsel in distress. She had spent that evening fucking him into oblivion - sometimes rough and hard, sometimes soft and gentle - but always while being in control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that night, things went back to the way they were before what the team had dubbed </span>
  <em>
    <span>Operation: Styx</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jughead stopped treating her like she’d fall apart if he touched her and started making strides in his therapy sessions, accepting that he did what needed to be done in order to save lives.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty was knocked out of her reminiscing when she felt a flutter in her belly before feeling a heavy pressure on her bladder. She rolled her eyes, placing her hand on her belly as she looked down at her swollen abdomen and muttered, “Really? Again, Peanut?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood up, pushing herself off of the mattress slowly and waddling along to the bathroom for the third time tonight. “Kid, you aren’t even born yet and already Mama’s sleep schedule is trashed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty used the restroom - humming a lullaby as she did - and after washing her hands, she decided that she would make herself some tea to help her get back to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She padded around their kitchen barefoot, the glow of her Christmas lights the only thing lighting her way, before finally grabbing the chamomile tea from the shelf and placing the tea kettle onto the stove.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she waited, she pulled a jar of pickles from the fridge and a jar of Nutella to snack on while she waited. She absentmindedly dipped her pickle in the hazelnut spread, thinking of the dream she was having before her daughter woke her up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peanut, why do you think Mama keeps having weird dreams about Daddy so much lately?” she asked out loud, rubbing her stomach again as she took a bite of her pickle. She thought about it for a minute until the kettle whistled, drawing her attention away from her musings. She finished brewing her tea and carried it with her back towards her bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she passed the nursery she stopped, cracking the door open to look inside at her daughter’s room. The lavender walls and periwinkle crib bedding both glowed in the moonlight, a mural of the Two Trees of Valinor that Jellybean had painted standing out against the pale color of the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tall bookshelf full of children's books stood between the trees, a small table with two chairs tucked underneath sat beside it. A black pine crib and changing table sat along the opposite wall right next to a plush gliding rocker with matching ottoman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just like Mommy and Daddy. Dark and Light. Soft and Hard. Day and Night.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty sighed and walked over to the rocker, setting down her tea as she began to rock while humming the same lullaby that had been stuck in her head since she found out she was pregnant. She smiled and looked around the moonlit room, placing her hands on her abdomen before she began to sing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, go to sleepy, little baby. When you wake you shall have, all the pretty little horses. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dapples and Greys, Pintos and Bays, all the pretty little horses. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Way down yonder, in the meadow, poor little baby crying mama. Birds and the butterflies, flutter ‘round her eyes, poor little baby crying mama. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, go to sleepy, little baby. When you wake you shall have, all the pretty little horses. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dapples and Greys, Pintos and Bays, all the pretty little horses...</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty hummed for a few more measures before she felt her eyelids grow heavy and she decided that she needed to head back to bed. She looked around their daughter’s nursery one last time before closing the door behind her and walked back to her bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She truly hoped that Jughead would be home before the peanut decided to make her grand entrance into the world, but she wasn't sure if it would happen. After the stunt she pulled in Riverdale she wasn't allowed to know anything about how his assignment was going or even when he would be finished. He didn't even know she was going to have a baby and it scared her that he might miss it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come home soon, Juggie. We're waiting for you...” She whispered as she drifted back off to sleep, dreams of her love and their child running through her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>